


More Than I Can Stand

by wereleopard58



Series: Saviour [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My challenge was 'alien love child'. This is a sequel to Saviour of Smallville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than I Can Stand

Title: More Than I Can Stand

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Clex

Spoilers: All of Smallville, this is AU as I am mixing the timelines around.

Summary: My challenge was 'alien love child'. This is a sequel to Saviour of Smallville.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Smallville or Batman

Lex sat down on a chair. He loved sitting on the Kent 's porch. So much had changed in such a small time. The person who he had to thank for this was his father. That was just a weird thought all on it' own.

Lex had his own company that was growing. A town that accepted him and a family that loved him and where he returned those feelings. He and Clark were now dating it had been six months. They hadn't gone all the way yet. Lex was still afraid that all of this would be pulled out from underneath him and he would lose the respect of Jonathan. No matter how much Clark begged. There was all something new in Clark 's behaviour and this was one of the things that they needed to talk about.

Jealousy.

It seemed aimed at anyone that Clark felt would be able to take Lex away from him. The main person it had been aimed at was Bruce Wayne, even though the two of them had never met. Lex once mentioned that growing up he had the biggest crush on his old friend. Clark hated it, but saying that Lex knew that he had his own jealousy issues as well for anyone that gave Clark a second glance. The difference was that he could control them, well up to a point anyway.

The reason that Lex had called a family meeting was that Bruce was coming to visit and he was worried about how Clark was going to react to this. It would be the first time that Clark would truly be face to face with someone he considered competition.

XXXXX

Lana looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her long dark hair. She never realised that she would miss Clark 's attention and she was, now that it was no longer aimed at her. How Clark had felt about her was one of the certainties that she had in life, that she could rely and trust. That was no longer the case.

Lana had to win him back. Her feelings for him and grown without her realising it. Everyone knew that Clark and Lex were together. It had amazed her how the town was accepting the young Luthor. The two men didn't seem to be very demonstrative and that made her think it wasn't real. It could be a ploy just to make Lex accepted.

XXXXX

Clark was very, very, very frustrated. Lex wouldn't take their relationship to the next stage and on top of that Lex always avoided public displays of affection. The whole damn town knew that they were an item. They had been great about it; well most of them there will still some idiots around. If anyone else didn't like it they kept it to themselves. To be honest who would really insult the man who kept most of the town in work and was helping to build the popularity of the Smallville farmers.

Lex never even held his hand when they were sitting with his parents. That could be why; Lex could be waiting for them to say something. Sometimes his boyfriend could really make things a lot harder then they should be.

XXXXX

Martha smiled as she handed Lex some contracts that needed to be signed. After handing her resignation into Lionel, Lex had offered her a position as his personal assistant. A job that she readily accepted, technically she was working from home and Lex knew that he could trust her completely.

Lex had arranged a family meeting for later that night. The young man had felt it better to do it this way if any of them thought that any problems were arising, instead of letting them fester.

Clark had agreed so it seemed that her son had something on his mind as well.

XXXXX

Once Jonathan had settled into his chair he looked around the table at his family.

"So both of you have something to say? So who is going to start?" Jonathan asked he did like this idea of Lex's it had saved a lot of miscommunication.

"Lex won't touch me in public." Clark blurted out his face suddenly his face flushing red with embarrassment.

Lex opened and closed his mouth. This was something he definitely hadn't expected.

"Uh Lex?" Martha turned to him.

"I'm not, I don't." Lex stuttered. "I don't want to cause any problems, for the farm."

Jonathan and Martha smiled. "Lex everyone knows you are together. It's fine." She said.

"Is there anything else?" Jonathan asked his son.

Clark bent his head. "I think that I should talk to Lex about that alone."

"Ok, Lex." Martha said quickly not dwelling on what Clark wanted to talk about. "There was something that you wanted to say?"

"Uh yes." Lex cleared his throat. "My friend Bruce Wayne is coming to visit." He paused for a moment. "The reason I am mentioning this is because I have noticed whenever his name is mentioned Clark gets a little jealous."

"I don't." Clark replied hotly and then noticed his parent's faces. "Do I?"

"It's not just Mr Wayne but yes you do get a little..." Martha paused trying to find the correct word, "upset.

"Bruce is my oldest friend. He has also helped me with the set up of LexCorp."

"I'll be good," Clark interrupted before anyone could continue pouting ever so slightly.

XXXXXX

Lionel was so very angry at Lex even that was an understatement of how he truly felt.

"He will pay." He muttered holding a vial in his hand. There were so many rumours and stories that had come to him from Smallville. The one place he knew where to hit his son where it hurt the most would be the Kent 's. The biggest attack would have to be on Clark . That young man had been the one that had changed Lex. If it was the last thing he did he would split them up. That was just to start off with.

Lionel grinned at the plan that he had already come up with. He couldn't wait to see what happened and maybe there would be more information on the mystery that was Clark Kent .

XXXXX

As soon as the family meeting had ended Clark had taken hold of Lex's hand and dragged him into the barn much to the amusement of Jonathan and Martha who were going to ignore what was happening.

As soon as they were upstairs Clark pushed Lex onto one of the couches and straddled his lap. Taking Lex's head softly in his hands and kissed him.

Lex's mouth opened underneath Clark 's sensual attack, he wanted everything but not here where there wasn't a door to lock. Lex wanted Clark all alone so he could make his young lover scream.

" Clark ." Lex mumbled against those very kissable lips and tried to push away.

"No." Clark whined and kissed him again harder this time.

Lex placed a hand in the centre of Clark 's chest and pushed him away with a little more force. He kept his hand still desperately trying to stop his hand from caressing that amazing body beneath his palm.

" Clark as much as I want this to continue we can't not here, not now." Lex muttered.

"Don't you want me?" Clark pulled back, his green eyes large and full of fear.

"If you don't think I want you then you definitely haven't been paying attention." With that Lex pushed up and rubbed his hardness against Clark who in return growled and pushed down.

"Lex." Clark continued to move.

Lex knew that he needed to stop this but it seemed as if his body was ignoring the stop signals from his brain. Before he came, Lex pulled Clark 's mouth down to his. The screams of release were muffled between their lips so no one could hear them.

"We need sometime away in Metropolis. Just the two of us so you can find out how much I do actually want you."

"Mom and dad are at Granville over the weekend. It'll be just the two of us." Clark said lowering his eyelashes.

"Really?" Lex said with a grin. Then a sigh followed as he pushed Clark off him. "Well I don't know about you but I need to change my trousers."

XXXXX

Lana sat and watched Clark and Lex together. Something had changed between them. They were sitting much more closer and holding hands. She wasn't going to give up without a fight. She had decided that Clark was truly meant for her, everyone knew that.

Clark was now a lot happier with even a small thing like holding hands. It showed that they were together. Lex frowned and noticed Lana staring at Clark like a love sick poodle. His hand automatically tightened around Clark 's. Lana was the one person that Lex was afraid would and could steal Clark away from him. She had been the love of all of his life, his first love. Could Lex be able to compete with that?

There was a commotion behind them as someone walked in. Lex turned around and a smile appeared on his face.

"Bruce." Lex let go of Clark 's hand, stood and hugged his old friend.

Clark didn't like this at all but he did promise that he would try and play nice with the other man. He had helped Lex after all. Standing and moving to where Lex was he wrapped an arm around a trim waist and smiled.

Lex stepped closer to Clark , loving the feel of that strong arm around him. Not only was it showing Bruce who he was with but it was showing Lana that Clark was not available.

Bruce eyed the young man up and down. This was the person that had won Lex's heart. He was good looking, very good looking but wasn't sure if he would be good enough for his old friend. Then again no one apart from him would be. It was weird for Bruce, he had never thought that he would run out of time to be with Lex but now he wasn't so sure.

A young waitress smiled as she handed them drinks. Lana frowned no one had ordered anything, she liked that they made sure that the customers were comfortable.

XXXXXX

Lionel smiled. "You'll be very, very sorry Lex. You'll never cross me again."

He picked up the drink and took a sip loving the burning feeling as the alcohol slid down his throat.

XXXXX

Lex, Bruce and Clark sat down together. Clark put his drink down quickly not liking the taste. Turning he saw that Lex was staring at him, a pale hand had slid onto his thigh gently stroking the material of his jeans. Clark bit back the moan that was trying to escape from his throat. Desperately he tried to think of something else, anything else then Lex's hand. This was not like his boyfriend but Clark had wanted him for so long and was so frustrated.

Clark from the corner of his eye caught Bruce reach out and laid his hand over Lex's.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Bruce whispered leaning close so his lips touched Lex's ear.

Clark clenched his hands together, his normally tanned hands turning white with the effort. He didn't like this one bit. Lex forced his attention away from Clark but kept stroking has hand along that muscular and very tempting thigh.

"What are you talking about Bruce?" Lex asked when all he wanted to do was whisk Clark away and strip him naked.

"I knew you once wanted me, I waited for you to come to me. You were younger and I had to make sure that it was what you wanted. You never did. You must have known how I wanted you, how I loved you, how I still love you." Bruce slid a little closer.

"I, why didn't you say anything?" Lex asked his attention now on Bruce.

Clark could feel his eyes heating up. That sexy hand had stopped moving on his thigh.

"By the time I was going to you treated me differently." Bruce raised his hand and caressed Lex's face. "So magnetic, so enticing. You always were."

Lex felt himself get harder sitting in between two gorgeous men who wanted just him. The more his imagination run away the more turned on he became.

"You knew I always had a crush on you that never changed." Lex said with a chuckle moving a little backwards at Clark .

"A crush yes, I thought I had time. Even with the woman you dated and married I never felt threatened by them. I knew that I could turn up and take them away from you. Now there's him, I can't miss my chance." With that Bruce leaned forward and kissed him.

This had been one of Lex's oldest fantasies and just for one moment he melted under those tempting lips.

Chloe watched carefully, there was something wrong here, seriously wrong. She noticed the waitress that had handed them their drinks slipping away. This was something that she had been involved in.

Lex pulled away when he realised that there was nothing there, not like it was with Clark .

"I'm sorry Bruce but it is too late." Lex whispered, he then turned to Clark and saw the fury on his face.

Clark had finally had enough; he took hold of Lex's hand and pulled him out of his chair. As soon as they were outside of the Talon and around the corner in the alleyway he picked Lex up and sped them off back to the farm.

Bruce finally managed to get himself together, enough to face Lex and walked outside. Lex's sports car was there but the man himself and his young lover were nowhere to be seen. Pulling out his cell he pressed speed dial and waited. After a few minutes it clicked into voice mail.

"Lex, its Bruce please call me." He said simply.

XXXXX

Chloe walked over and picked up one of the glasses. In all the commotion no one noticed. It was a good thing in her investigations she had made some interesting friends with very interesting jobs. Chloe was going to get this liquid sampled. In Smallville's own way Clark and Lex were their royalty couple and they didn't like outsiders coming in and disrupting things. Even if it did give them something to talk about.

XXXXX

" Clark what's going on?" Lex managed to mumble as he was stripped naked and lying on the bed with Clark eyeing him hungrily.

"Your mine." Clark snarled as he stripped himself just as quickly.

"Yours." Lex said just before Clark kissed him. He had wanted this for so very long and was tired of all the waiting, being good and pushing Clark away.

"He can't have you. No one can you're my mate." Clark said roughly as he reached out and grabbed the lube. Primal instincts were screaming through his body. Telling him to posses, mate and mark Lex.

As much as this turned Lex on it wasn't his Clark . " Clark are you ok?"

"My mate." Clark parted Lex's legs and settled in between them. Slowly pushing in one lubed finger, moving the digit in and out. As soon as the movement was slow and easy he pushed in another one.

Lex sighed and spread his legs wider. He would find out if Clark was alright later, much, much later. He could feel a third and fourth finger being added. So much care. Lex winced as he felt the burning and stretching sensation.

Clark watched mesmerised as he fingers vanished in with the collectable porcelain figurine. Sleek, smooth, expensive and one of a kind. He rubbed the slick substance over his aching cock. Then slowly pushed himself into Lex's tight body. He felt as if he were being pulled in. It felt like him, the place he was meant to be.

Clark vowed that he would do anything to protect his mate. Lex wrapped his legs around Clark 's waist. He moved his body into each thrust so Clark pushed deeper and deeper into him. This was how it was supposed to feel.

Clark was lost in the feel of the man beneath him. He started to push faster and harder. He needed to come, it was imperative that he did. He took hold of Lex's hops and used the hold to give him extra leverage. Clark stared sown at the man he loved. His pale white body covered with a light sheen. His mouth tingled with the urge to lick him, to taste every part. Lex's hard cock pointing to his chin, eyes closed mouth open and panting. His hands braced on the headboard pushing him down onto Clark 's long, thick erection.

"Oh god." Lex changed as the movement became faster and faster. The headboard banging against the wall. It was creating a rhythm for their lovemaking dance.

"I love you Lex." Clark screamed as he pushed hard spilling his seed into the pliant body. "Look at me." Clark waited until Lex's steel blue eyes opened and gazed at him. He reached down and grabbed Lex's cock and started to pump. "You belong to me, all of you, everything is mine." Clark 's eyes were intently focused. "Body and soul. If anyone else touches you they will pay."

Lex sobbed as Clark continue to pump, this ownership was even more of a turn on then his innocence. Lex could feel the tingling starting to slither down his spine. Screaming as electricity seem to wrack through his body, splatter of white covered his chest and stomach as he came.

Clark bent forward and started to like it off as he did he began to harden again.

XXXXX

Bruce continued his slow walk around Smallville no one wanted to tell him anything. They were very protective of their own and Lex was definitely theirs.

XXXXX

Clark lay on his bed, hands on Lex's waist as his lover rode him. How he loved the look on Lex's face.

Lex would take him but today wasn't that day. There was this desperate need to mate the coursed through Clark 's body.

Lex had gripped Clark 's wrist using that so he could get leverage to move. A groan escaped as Clark slid along one side of his anus wall. There was something different about him, he could see this and once they had finished Lex would find out what it was. Until then he would do whatever Clark needed, it wasn't as if he had to force himself to enjoy this. He just prayed that no one would come to visit he knew that they weren't being quiet.

Lex winced at one particularly hard thrust it was a good thing he liked a little pain. He was going to be so sore tomorrow. The thrusts continued to be hard but now started to rub against his prostrate. He couldn't wait for when it was his turn to play with Clark .

XXXXX

Bruce still felt embarrassed by the way he had acted at the Talon. Those were his true feelings but as he explained he had never acted upon them. He finally had been through the shopping centre of Smallville and couldn't find either of them anywhere. There really was only one place left to try. Bruce dialled again and left another voice mail. Lex not replying was something very unusual. Something was definitely going on. Bruce hated not know especially when it concerned his closest friend. He had to go and check out the Kent 's farm.

XXXXX

Lex had lost track of time. He had come so much it had hurt and there was nothing left. Now he was on his hands and knees as Clark quite happily pumped into him. Clark would do a twist with his hips that had him rubbing all around the inside of Lex. No one had ever done it quite like that but it had him seeing stars and begging.

Clark grinned at the marked body, bruises dotted over the perfectly pale flesh. He couldn't get enough.

XXXXX

Bruce drove up and stopped outside. Climbing out of his car, Bruce froze suddenly hearing a very loud scream of pleasure rip through the air.

XXXXXX

Clark finally collapsed next to Lex. His tanned body glistening and glowing from the sweat.

"Next time I'm on top." Lex muttered stroking Clark 's hair as the younger man snuggled into him. "Just don't expect a marathon."

He looked down as Clark mumbled something and fell asleep. Lex grinned as he stared down at the otherworldly beautiful man, and Clark was all his. Lex moved so he could get comfortable and winced with pain.

"Thank god for super healing." Lex muttered.

"Mine." Clark mumbled pulling Lex into his hold.

This possessive side was a bit of a worry. It was something they were going to have to deal with. Also how he acted towards Clark at the Talon. Then there was Bruce and the way he had acted.

Lex covered his eyes, what the hell was he going to do?

XXXXX

Clark awoke to feel a body curled up next to him. He smiled at the memory of being inside Lex. It was so much more than he imagined.

He turned to look at his lover. "Oh my god." He whispered as he saw the bruised state of Lex's body. Clark quickly jumped out of bed and noticed the dried droplets of blood.

Lex woke up when he felt Clark 's movements a smile on his face until he saw the look on his young lovers face.

" Clark what is it?" Lex asked worried what was wrong. He moved slowly it was better than yesterday but he was still seeing and he smelt bad. A hot shower was calling to him but first he had to deal with whatever was worrying Clark .

"I hurt you." Clark whispered moving away, afraid that he might hurt him again.

"I'm fine Clark, a little stiff. That's all. We'll find out what happened together and if it is always going to be like that we'll deal with it." Lex's voice was soft trying not to spook him.

"Really?" Clark looked as if he were going to burst into tears.

"Yes really, let's go and have a shower." Lex moved gingerly and once he was standing, he held out his hand which Clark took.

XXXXX

Bruce had finally left Smallville to head back to Metropolis and to his hotel. Now, once again, he was back. Hoping that everything was ok. Bruce was praying that they weren't having sex. He wasn't sure how he would deal with that. He stood outside the farmhouse for a moment and listened.

Silence.

Bruce made his way up onto the porch and gently knocked on the door. It was suddenly opened and Clark was glaring at him. It took a few moments for the younger man's manners to kick in.

"My Wayne please come in." Clark said politely, too politely as he moved away from the door.

"Who is it...?" Lex paused and then smiled. "Hello Bruce sorry about disappearing yesterday but Clark and I..."

"Yes I heard. I came here to make sure everything was ok." Bruce moved forward noticing some of the bruising that Lex's shirt couldn't quite hide. It was Bruce's turn to glare at Clark .

"I'm fine Bruce." Lex turned and smiled at Clark . Once they managed to get rid of Bruce they were going to try and figure out what was going on.

Clark returned Bruce's glowering gaze as the phone started to ring. With a smile at Lex he answered it.

Bruce walked over to Lex. "If he's hurting you I can help."

Lex laughed. "Bruce there are things you don't understand. If I can tell you I will."

"But Lex." Bruce reached out.

"No Bruce, it's not what you think and I love Clark ." Lex said as he took a step back.

Bruce sighed not yet ready to give up especially if Clark was hurting his friend.

"That was Chloe," Clark announced as he walked over and sitting down. Lex moved and sat down next to him.

"What's going on Clark ?" Lex asked reaching out and taking hold of his lover's hand.

"The reason you both acted out of character yesterday was because your drinks were spiked." Clark whispered desperately afraid that he had now forced Lex into having and sex.

Lex saw the look on Clark 's face. "Bruce, could you wait outside please."

"Lex."

"Not now Bruce." Lex was getting impatient he needed to talk to Clark .

Bruce could see that if he carried on the way he was, he was going to push Lex away completely.

"I'll be right outside if you need me."

Lex waited for a few minutes and pulled Clark upstairs to the bedroom.

" Clark ."

"Did I rape you?" Clark blurted out.

"What !" Lex was so shocked that he didn't know what to say.

"You were drugged, did I force you last night." Clark mumbled terrified if it was true.

" Clark look at me." Lex placed his hand under the younger man's chin and lifted it so Clark had to look at him. "I was planning to spend the night with you anyway. You didn't force me. We do need to find out what is happening with you though. Don't get me wrong your alpha male act is very hot but not normally you."

"I love you Lex."

"I love you too Clark ." Lex smiled. "Oh and please try and play nice with Bruce."

"If he doesn't try anything with you I'll be good." Clark pouted he hated the thought that it looked like he was abusive.

XXXXX

A month had gone by and they still had not managed to get to the caves. The builders had started on the foundations for their new home.

After what Chloe had told Clark , Lex knew it would have something to do with his father. He was going to discuss this with Bruce but he had to discuss it with Clark and the Kent 's first.

Suddenly the urge to be sick hit him as he ran to the bathroom just making it before his stomach decided to empty. This hadn't been the first time. Lex was concerned that Clark had given him so come of alien bug.

"Lex are you ok?" Martha asked as she came into the bathroom.

"I think it's some kind of bug." He ignored that little tiny voice that was screaming that he never got sick. This was Smallville after all it could be a super bug of some kind.

"Do you want to cancel the visit to the caves?" She asked.

"No we need to go. The jealousy thing has got better, well apart from Bruce, Clark 's ummmm."

"Over protective?" Martha supplied.

"Exactly and we need to find out why and what we can do."

XXXXX

Lex opened and closed his mouth as the stood in the shining chamber.

"Greetings Ka'el." A voice boomed from all around them. A light suddenly shining on Lex before Clark could do anything. "Greetings to Ka'el's life partner and offspring."

Lex shook his head sure that he had misheard. He looked over to Clark whose eyes had widened to comic proportions.

"Could you please explain the offspring comment?" Lex asked.

"You are with child."

"I'm what"!" Lex shouted.

"You're carrying Ka'el's child."

Lex turned to look at his partner. " Clark I'm carrying your alien love child.

The End

(Yes there will be another one, I love creating universes and writing in them.)


End file.
